Let Me Suffer For You
by See Through the Mist
Summary: When there is one who can take pain as their own takes too far too much, who is there to save them? AU!Spamano


I thought this up at 2:30 AM and wrote it down without my glasses, in the dark, and with a purple sharpie on the back of an old notebook.

That's probably why it sucks so much ;w;

-RMS

* * *

It was lunch time at the Hetalia World Academy for the Powerfully Gifted. Most of the students were inside thanks to a nasty yelling match that was happening between a Russian shadow master and his younger sister, a weapon conjurer, outside. Of course, more than just a few students had made their way outside- a certain Lithuanian being one of them. People knew that was a disaster waiting to happen- Natalia, the younger sister, was often rejected and left depressed. With Toris' power to take/give anyone's pain and make it his own plus the crush he nursed for Natalia, it could only spell pain for him.

Suddenly, the yelling from outside stopped. Then a different type of yelling began.

It was, of course, Toris.

Feliks, Toris' best friend, shot from his seat. He didn't see the point in going outside when the siblings started to yell, but with his friend in obvious pain, how could he stay inside? However, when he started running for the door, the yelling again stopped. Yet, sobs could be heard and a voice shrieking "Again!". Confused and curious, the cafeteria was soon empty. And what laid outside astounded all.

Lovino Vargas, the school's infamous douche bag, was clutching at Toris' hand and crying.

Feliks shouldered his way to the front of the crowd and gasp in anguish at what he saw. Toris was crouching on the ground, one hand in Natalia's, and in her hand, Ivan's. The Pole knew how messed up Ivan was and how desperate Natalia could get sometimes and how selfless Toris could be. Feliks covered his mouth and cried loudly when Lovino screamed, "Again!"

It was clear to everyone watching what happened and what was happening. Natalia probably went on a 'Marry me!' spree again and Ivan rejected her. Toris would have been there to take away her pain as the Belorussian clutched onto Ivan's hand in a strand of shriveled-up hope- meaning that the fear of Ivan and pain of Natalia was going straight to Toris. However, what didn't make sense was Lovino's presence. What was he doing?!

This time, it was Toris' voice yelling out, mangled by pain and tears, "No Lovino, no! Don't do this, let go!" The Lithuanian tried to shake the Italian off, but to no avail, Lovino would just not budge. From the sidelines, Gilbert, an egotistical 'Prussian', yelled, "Damn it, Vargas, what the hell are you doing?!" Lovino bent at the waist, his free hand on his knee and shook his head before screaming, "Again!" and tightening his grip on Toris' hand. Natalia was still too busy with her brother to notice her surroundings, but Ivan made quick work on the link between Toris and his sister. Ivan lifted his limp sister over his shoulder and backed away, knowing he was completely useless in this type of situation. No one paid him any mind as he slinked through the crowd.

Now it was just Lovino and Toris surrounded by a ring of people too scared to do anything and too ignorant to fix it. This never happened before. Toris, even though the pain of the siblings was not bearing down on him, still felt like he was burning alive, and with his inability to control it at the moment, he knew the only way to stop Lovino was to knock him off. However, Lovino obviously was not too keen on that idea. Every time Toris would pull or tug or claw, Lovino would only readjust his grip and tighten his hand until his knuckles were pure white.

Toris, after a few minutes of wrestling with Lovino, sobbed, "Please, please, stop! Let go!" Lovino hadn't spoken up until that moment, but when he did, he made sure everyone heard him.

"NO, TORIS! IF I SEE SOMEONE SUFFERING, I WILL HELP THEM- EVEN IF I SUFFER FOR IT!"

Lovino's shout echoed in the too quiet air, and he continued, only for Toris to hear, "Please. Let it go." And Toris, with a saddened cry, released the built-up pain he had. Lovino straightened as he dropped to his knees and his spine curved almost painfully, his mouth open wide in a silent scream. If anyone wasn't frozen at that moment, the where then. No one had ever seen, or would ever think they would see, such a display of pure pain from anyone- especially Lovino. Toris went limp and fell to his side in relief while Lovino did the same, but in agony. Lovino was crying and whimpering, twitching and panting for the air that his body desperately needed. Toris slowly raised himself up on his hands and knees and glanced to his left. Seeing Lovino there, the brunet crawled slowly to him, one hand reached out in a plea, a want to help him.

But Lovino refused.

He feebly slapped the hand away and slowly, crying and wincing and gasping, got to his feet. He swayed in each step he took, falling to one knee more than a few times as he walked back to the dorms. Even when Toris collapsed, even when Lovino had to walk through the crowd of students, even when Feliks raced to his fallen friend, even when teachers finally came outside, no one said a word. No sound but for sobs were heard. No one moved a single muscle.

No one except for Antonio.

When the teachers made their way to his group, the Spanish student snapped our of his trance and raced to the dorms; ignoring the shouts from the agitated teachers and bull-dozed students. Lovino was one of his oldest friends, they knew each other from childhood for God's sake! There was no way he'd let friend suffer alone!

Antonio ran hard and fast, weaving in between bodies and trees. He was amazed at how much Lovino covered- while limping no less! How long did he stand there like an idiot, while his beloved was in the purest form of pain, being no help in any sense? Antonio shook the thought off. It was much too late for that, he could make it up with being there now!

Antonio burst into the lobby of the boys dorms, taking no time to race up the 3 flights of stairs it takes to reach the floor of Lovino's room. Antonio finally slowed down, heart pumping with audible thumps in his throat, at his eldest friends' door. He lightly placed his ear to the wooden structure, straining to hear any sound. Hearing deep breathing, confused, Antonio slid his hand down the frame to the handle and slowly turned it without a creak. Pushing the door open, Antonio slipped passed the doorway, closing the door with a final, silent click.

And there, on the bed, lay Lovino.

Antonio's heart was stuck with a pang when he got closer and, with a shock, realized the pillow was wet. Lovino, even when he made it, was still crying. Even now, when the normally feisty Italian was asleep, he seemed to weep. Antonio knew nothing on making Lovino feel better, but he knew the least he could do was be there. Slowly Antonio lifted himself up onto the bed, hoping he didn't wake up the bed's owner, and laid in front of Lovino. Moving closer, close enough the feel Lovino's breath dance upon his cheeks, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping body.

Antonio felt movement and tensed, but relaxed soon after. Lovino had moved further into his embrace before resting again with a sigh. Antonio kissed the crown of his bedmate's head before closing his own eyes.

And the last thing he heard as he fell asleep to deep, rhythmic breathing was a muttered, "Thank you...

...tomato bastard."


End file.
